A typical identification (ID) card includes information about the cardholder such as name, address, a physical description, and picture. Most ID cards also contain some sort of machine-readable identifier such as a magnetic stripe, a bar-code, a smart chip, etc. ID cards are typically used to restrict access to areas or products to unauthorized cardholders. For example, laws in every state require a person to be at least a minimum age to purchase alcohol or tobacco products. Similarly, in most states, a patron must be at least a minimum age to enter a bar. Typically, to verify that a person meets age requirements, the person must present an ID card prior to purchasing products or prior to being admitted to an establishment having age requirements.
There are numerous problems with using ID cards for the purposes mentioned above. One problem relates to fake or altered ID cards. It is very common for under age people to obtain fake or altered ID cards that show that the cardholder meets a minimum age requirement. In addition, it is common for under age people to use a valid ID card belonging to someone else. The quality of many fake or altered ID cards is such that it is extremely difficult to distinguish or determine the validity of an ID card.
Another problem relating to ID cards is that it is cumbersome to verify their authenticity. For example, when a law-enforcement officer verifies the validity of an ID card, the officer typically gets on a radio and reads the ID number to a remote person who has the ability to verify the validity of the ID. This procedure is labor intensive and time-consuming for the officer.
There is therefore a need for a system that quickly and easily verifies the validity of ID cards.